1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Among these, the organic light emitting display is driven at a low voltage, has a wide viewing angle, a quick response speed, and thin dimensions.
An organic light emitting display has a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix form. Each pixel includes a scan transistor and a driving transistor. The scan transistor provides a data voltage from a data line in response to a scan signal. The driving transistor adjusts the amount of the current supplied to an organic light emitting diode based on a voltage supplied to its gate electrode.